Not According To Plan
by Byakuran
Summary: Kibishii was a underground assassin, a living legende, until Eustass Kid made her to join his crew and throw her past behind. In his crew, she was mainly responsible for the acquisition of money and other things but this time, her Captain had a different plan, and decided to sent her to Trafalgar Law to spy on him. But will this plan really succeed? And who is the assassin REALLY?
1. 01

Three things.

1\. I wrote this story before in German it's called (Nicht Nach Plan) but I do not like it anymore, hence I am rewriting it and translating it to ENG as well.  
2\. ENG is only my third language so I apologise for any mistakes, I'm trying my best.  
3\. I like long titles, so I will add the original chapter title I had in mind down here since the title character limit is not enough for me.

* * *

#01 Bink's Sake, Grim Reaper's Most Hated & A Different Kind Of Hansel and Gretel Trail

Sometimes I wondered how I always managed to end up in situations that could easily get me killed and yet, still, somehow always survive them. In the underground world my.. gift of surviving made people believe I was like a cat and had nine lives but, my captain on the other hand, liked to refer to my unability to die as being hated by the grim reaper himself, and though this sounded kind of funny to me at first I started to believe with the years passing that this might really be the reason why I was still wandering this earth.

"Going to deliver Bink's sake- following the sea breeze-" I mumbled quietly as I stumbled through the dark alleys of the island we anchored at early this morning. It has been a rough night, just like most of my nights, but no matter how much time had passed I never seemed to truly get used to these kind of things.

The heavy brown sack I had carried on my shoulder for the past twelve kilometers was dyed in a deep dark red tone from the blood I was covered in, the red liquid dripping down from it and leaving a trail behind me. Half of the blood? Mine. The other half? Probably the blood of a man. Maybe more than one man though. But since they all bleed to death by my feet like pigs I didn't even bother remembering their names.

"Riding on the waves- Far across the salty depths-" I continued the song, abruptly stopping as the sound of laughter had reached my ears. Hurriedly had I pulled out a small sharp crystal and clutched it, carefully taking a look around the corner only to see a couple of intoxicated men stumble out of a 24 hours open bar, yelling a couple of slurred words into the dark night before vomiting their guts out.

An amused sound escaped my throat as I watched them for a brief moment before I placed the crystal back inside of my boot and continued to wend my way. The cold night air mixed with the scent of the salty sea swirled around my nose as I closed my eyes for a short moment, breathing it in, before slowly opening my eyelids again, letting a silent sigh escape my lips.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho-" I continued murmuring the broken bits and pieces I knew from the pirate song. Why I was singing it? That I did not know myself- but I remembered how the drunken pirates from my home island often used to tell me how the song was meant to lift the spirit of whom ever was singing it, and even though it never really worked for me I still somehow found something comforting in it.

"Kibishii." A deep familiar voice suddenly called out for me as I had stepped foot onto one of the ships laying at anchor at the east side harbor causing me to stop.

"How was your mission? Did you get it?" The figure asked stepping out of the darkness under the light of the new moon as a mirthless laugh crept out of my throat.

"It went just according to plan. _Captain._ " I replied, throwing the bag right in front of his polished black boots as a grin spread upon the male's dark lips that you would believe was supposed to be threatening if you didn't know him better.

"Good job, Kibishii." the male said as he grabbed my chin by surprise while I only glared up at him.

My Captain. Eustass _Captain_ Kidd.

Bounty: 470.000.000 Berry.


	2. 02

#02 Freezing Hell, 1-2-Step & Period Problems

Bilious green meeting dangerous glinting gold.

If there was one person that knew how to make my blood boil- it was Kid. The red head could have easily written a step-on-step guide on this topic if he ever wanted to do so.

Six seconds had passed and he still hadn't let go of my chin or broken the eye contact. I remembered reading in one of Killer's books that if someone stares you in the eyes for six seconds straight without blinking even once, that meant that they probably either desire to fuck you or kill you. Latter one probably being the case here.

Ten seconds passed. I finally smacked his hand away, barely scratching his pale skin with the golden rings on my fingers. "Don't forget who you are talking to." I only growled as I watched his his golden eyes narrow because of my action. "You literally took the words out of my mouth, woman." he replied with a dark expression easily competing with mine. I held back my desire to roll my eyes at his words.

"Is that it for today, Kid- I mean.. Can I go now, _Captain_?" I asked with a smile so insolent spreading across my lips after that last word had left the tip of my tongue that I could literally see the angry veins on his forehead starting to pulsat dangerously because of it. Normally I would have been more creative while trying to make Kid's blood boil.. well, even more creative than usual. But in this moment it seemed like I was simply too tired for any more confrontations with him and he seemed to have noticed.

\- I actually expected some comment from him talking about how _I must have gone weak_ or how _I must be on my period_ or anything along those lines, but no- nothing like that.

"Just get the fuck out of my sight already." He only growled ready to draw the dagger out of his bandolier as I only gave an amused snort from me. "Sure, _Captain_." I almost chirped overly happy just to annoy him a little more as I walked past him to the cabin of the crew- ignoring his curses that had followed my words.

Sometimes- rarely- but sometimes- Kid could actually be somebody you could almost consider a _decent_ person and this seemed to be one of those times.

"Hell is probably about to freeze over." I mumbled wrapping my arms around myself as I started to rub my hands against my bare skin to create a bit warmth through the friction.

 _Ah, I already miss the old Kid._ I thought to myself, wallowing in memories before warily taking one last look over the ship's rail at the dark seeming water as the lovely chiming voice of the red-head reached my ears once again.

"Didn't you hear correct, bitch!?" He yelled as I simply tried to hide a smile because of his words and hurriedly disappeared from the deck like ordered.

 _Ah! there he is again._


	3. 03

#03 Couple Nicknames & Drama in Paradise

"Honey- I'm home!" I exclaimed loudly as I kicked the squeaking door to the crew's cabin open catching the blonde _Massacre Soldier_ right in the middle of changing. A wide grin spread across my lips as I placed a hand in front of my eyes, acting like an innocent shrine maiden upon seeing a male's body in it's purest form for the very first time.

"Oh, baby, trying to seduce me like that? That's dirty play!" I exclaimed, closing the door behind me as I could almost _feel_ the way Killer rolled his eyes behind that striped mask of his because of my comment.

"When did you come back?" he simply asked me, ignoring my comment, as he threw a clean looking towel at me. "Thanks." I grinned, carefully dabbing the soft fabric on my face and neck to remove at least some of the blood stains on my skin before walking towards the center of the room with a silent sigh. "A couple of minutes ago, I guess?" I mumbled as I let myself plop down on my hammock, opening the chest at the end of it while trying to look through it for a pair of clean clothes- which seemed to turn out way more difficult than thought.

"And how did it go?" Killer continued with his questions as I started to notice the slight tint of curiosity in his voice and a smile spread across my face. "Just according to plan! You should have seen their faces as I pulled my weapons out on them!" I laughed a little proud of myself.

"And the treasure?" I continued in a quieter voice. "Let's just say.. one look upon it even made Kid be nice to me- well, as _nice_ as somebody like him could be." I said with a grin.

"So?" I began again, laying down on my hammock as Killer just cocked his head to the side. " _So?_ What?" he asked. "Were you worried?" I continued teasingly, breaking out in laughter as I could hear a sigh escape his lips. "Go take a shower already. You are spilling blood everywhere." he simply said climbing in his hammock which was right above mine as I only shook my head at his reply.

"Alright, alright." I mumbled amused as a quiet _Tch_ sound suddenly reached my ears and with one look around I noticed the cook, Tsutomu, laying in his hammock, arms crossed behind his head, averting his eyes as he realised I had noticed him.

"You got something to say to me, _bastard_?" I asked in a daunting tone as he only shook his head and sat up- looking down to me. "How can someone like you even be considered a _pirate_ \- or an _underground assassin-_ or whichever title you like to adorn yourself with?" he asked sneeringly causing my eyes to narrow.

"Do I have to remind you once again who you are talking to? _Punk_?" I growled stepping closer to the Kid Pirates' cook. "Remind me again, _bitch_." he said provocatively as I could almost feel somebody lighting the fuse of the bomb that would unleash my anger and before I had even realized it, two crystals ready to pierce his two major coronary arteries and cut the blood supply from his heart shot out of my arms as Killer's voice reaching my ears caused me to stop midways in what I was about to do.

"That's enough. Kibishii, let it go!" he said sharply in a tone so strict I immediately let the spikes I had created disappear

 _Tch!_

"And Tsutomu, if you have a problem with Kid's decision to let Kibishii join you should maybe go and talk to the Captain himself about that." the blonde continued, wiping the smug expression off the cook's face with these words.

"Both of you need to stop. It's already enough that we have Kid crucifying whoever crosses his path just because he feels like it." he added causing both me and Tsutomu to lower our heads because of his words.

" _Fine._ " I finally said massaging my temples after Killer had finished his short tirade. "But next time you try me, I am going to tell Kid that he will need to get new cook. _Understand_?" I growled at the other male as he simply narrowed his eyes at my words but remained silent, not even daring to turn his head into Killer's direction.

Sure, the Massacre Soldier was just like the rest of Kid's crew (including myself) [mildly] arrogant and enticed to violence- but he was also a level-headed person. In the latter case probably.. definitely.. more so than the any of us.


	4. 04

#04 Pillow Fights, Beauty Queens & Body Functions

The next morning came way too early in my opinion but since I was still not ready to just get out of bed just yet I only rolled over onto my other side, trying to drift back into the land of dreams though the sun rays shining through the window, trying to tickle me out of my sleep, were trying to make this as hard as possible.

"We need to get rid of that window." I growled quietly to myself as I pulled the ankle length white Lapin fur coat I was using as a blanket over my face to shield it from the bright day light. "And what do you plan to do when Satarou starts farting once again in the middle of the night because of Tsutomu's shitty food?" Wire asked in a slightly amused voice, throwing something on top of me.

"Easy." I mumbled. "I'm going to carry Satarou out and make him sleep on deck. Then he will be the seagulls' problem." I said causing a deep chuckle to escape the male's throat.

"I would like to see that, shorty!" I suddenly heard Satarou shout before ripping my replacement of a blanket off me, scrunching his face up by the sight of my sleep deprived face. "Uah! You look shitty! Anybody tell you that lately!?" the male yelled.

"Yeah?! And you look like you have been shit out by a sea king, princess!" I just replied causing Wire to snicker. "And you smell like it too." I added showing my pillow in his face. Feathers already flying out of the filling and getting stuck in the corners of Satarou's mouth.

"Are they at it again?" Killer asked as he entered the cabin from the crew's bathroom, a towel placed around his neck, barely minding our daily squabblings. "They're at it again." Heat only said shaking his head as the blonde probably just closed his eyes in annoyance before grabbing his black shirt with the white polka dots.

"Everyone go to your posts already." Killer ordered, throwing the wet towel on top of his chest. "And Kibishii-" he began, eyeing me as I pulled a white shirt over my head. "Kid wants to see you." the blonde said as I only cocked my head to the side.

"What could he even want from me this early in the morning?" I said more to myself, thinking about possible reasons and excuses to use if he tried to confront me about any of the pranks I had pulled on him last week, which he for some reason _still_ hadn't noticed yet.

"It's 12pm." Heat said as I only shrugged my arms at his comment.

"So? Still too early for Kid to want me to ruin his day already." I mumbled pulling my black boots on before wending my way to the Captain's cabin.


	5. 05

#05 Straight A Student, Furries and Going Away Presents

Careful, quiet steps.

For some reason, I had a bad feeling- as if these last few moments before I would step into Kid's cabin would be the last seconds of calm before the storm. And the storm? Would be a Tornado like I had never seen before.

My fingertips warily lingered on top of the door knob to Kid's cabin as I started thinking about whether I should just go back to the crew's cabin and pretend I didn't hear that Killer told me to go see Kid but before I could even think about turning around to run away as fast as possible the door in front of me had been yanked open and the about one foot taller male stared down at me.

"Took you long enough." he simply muttered lowly before walking back in his cabin, assigning me to follow him as I carefully took one first glance inside the room- eyes landing on the navigator, Mutsuo. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and stepped inside and closing the wooden door behind me.

"So?" I began, trying to sound as dismissive as possible. "What did you want to see me about?"

You know about the other Supernovas, don't you?" Kid asked rhetorically as I simply grinned in reply. "The worst generation. The top eleven rookie pirates with bounties over 100.000.000 Berry." I said giving him the perfect text book reply, looking as proud as a child who for once actually knew the answer of a question their teacher asked them.

"Mutsuo has just informed me that one of them has anchored in front of this island as well." the red-head continued as the navigator only shot a quick glanze in my direction before averting his eyes again, focusing on the map he had spread over Kid's writing desk next to his logbook.

"Which one is it? The monkey? The voodoo doll? Or the one fucking an ice bear?" I only asked amused at this outcome as Kid gave me a sadistic grin, eyes narrowing. "Trafalgar Law." he said as a snort escaped my throat.

 _I knew it._

"So?"

"I want you to spy on him for me." the red-head added as my smile vanished in the matter of seconds.

"You can't be serious right now." I asked confusion obviously tinting every single one of my words, though the silence that shortly followed reassured me that Kid wasn't joking after all.

Obviously I understood the fact that Kid saw the other members of the worst generation as his rivals- and I somehow also understood the fact that he, because of whatever reasons, seemed to be more interested in Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law- but this assigment of his- sending me to one of them- that was something I couldn't fully wrap my mind around. Nor did this really seem like his style.

I started massaging my temples.

"Fine." I finally replied, "Where can I find him?" I asked as a displeased sound escaped the back of Kid's throat. "No objections? No big talk? When did you ever obey any of my orders without at least a thirty minutes tirade and some of your shitty jokes?"

"It's too early for any of this and I am still tired. On top of all considering your new assigment this will be the last time we will see each other for a while." I said, scanning the map, trying to memorize the location Trafalgar Law and his crew would be at.

"Consider this my going away present to you."


	6. 06

#06 Destiny's A Little Purple Haired Bitch, "An Apple A Day.." & Speed Dating

Trafalgar Law, also known under his epithet _Surgeon of Death_.

Captain of the Heart-Pirates. Super Rookie and part of the Worst Generation.

Bounty: 500.000.000 Berry.

I guess you could say I did my research on this guy. I knew everything you could find out about him in the underground and more, but how I could convince him to let me ride in his submarine? That was something I did not know, and the Kid pirates weren't much of a help with this question either. All Wire suggested was that I should use _those charms women are supposed to have_ , whereupon Kid only snorted claiming I did not have any and before any of us even realised it our little brainstorming had turned into another stage for my and Kid's daily comedy show.

In the end of the day the success of this plan would depend on how well I would be able to improvise and adapt around Trafalgar anyway, so me having not a single clue on how to bring this plan into action would be a perfect way to show my improvising skills.

I sneaked through the side alleys of the island, lurking in the shadows like a sinister figure as I followed two of the overall wearing clowns from Trafalgar's crew, probably out on their mission to fill up their ship's food and water supplies. Neither of them looked very strong, so if I started a little uproar around here it would probably give me the chance to play the knight in shining armour and rescue my two little damsels in distress busy checking off the groceries on their shopping list and get a favour from their captain like that.

 _Easier said than done?_ Maybe. But considering this market was buzzing with pirates hiding in the mass of civilians- few of them "wanted" by the Marine, made this whole idea easy to transform into reality.

 _All I have to do was make one move and the ways of destiny would change right in front of my eyes.,_ I thought to myself as I watched a woman pushing a baby stroller walk right past the alley I was hiding in, a red apple falling out of the buggy and rolling towards me, unnoticed by everybody else. A grin spread upon my lips while I picked the apple up and rubbed it against my pants until it was shiny enough to show my reflection as I let my gaze wander around the market. Eyes abruptly stopping as they landed on some bony snot nosed brat dressed like a marine newby who looked like he would even be scared by his own shadow.

 _The one in charge who actually gave this chump a weapon will regret this decision for a long, long while.._ I thought to myself as I winded my arm back, apple laying firmly in my hand, before quickly swinging my arm forward, releasing the apple midway.

It took four seconds until the fruit hit the boy on the back of his head, exploding at the contact. And it took four more second for the kid to fire a shot by instinct, causing the crowd gathered at the market to go silent.

"You really wanna start a riot with us, huh, punk!?" I yelled, breaking the silence, as I lifted the empty barrel next to the alley I was lurking in and threw it right into the crowd, hitting one of the more known pirates on the head causing him to fall onto the ground together with a few others and before you even realized it a fight had broken out.

A mischievous laugh escaped my lips as I let my eyes wander around the crowd, the defening sounds of screamed curses and breaking property of others not seeming to find an end all too soon, as I finally located my two damsels in distress. I clutched my chest and put on a pityful and empathetic look because the situations they had found themselves in now as I took a few steps back and took a run up, jumping into the air and stepping on top of the random pirates' and civilians' backs until I had finally reached the two Heart Pirates.

Both of them took a step back getting into position to attack me the second I would do any rash or suspicious movements.

"I saw what happened! Do you need any help?" I asked faking concern, lowering my head and gaze as I carefully stepped closer to them. Both of them exchanged a look, confused about my intentions, but right when the one with the sunglasses was about to open his mouth to either tell me to leave or ask me what I wanted in return from them, a rather muscular man took a swing at him, tripping only seconds before he was about to knock him out.

"What the hell was that!?" the Heart Pirate asked his fellow crew member, inching away from the guy as I tried my hardest to keep a grin from spreading across my lips.

I cleared my throat. "Just let me help you! I know an easy way to get safely out of here, away from the eyes from all Marines too!" I exclaimed, reaching my hand out to them as they both swallowed. "Fuck it! Let's get out of here!" the one with the sunglasses yelled as both of them clutched the shopping bags they had protected from the rioters the entire time till now and grabbed my arm pulling me with them as they dashed off through a small gap between the fighting crowds.

Thanks to my Eidetic memory I still remembered the map of this island vividly enough to guide the two pirates safely away from the market and back to the harbour where the Death submarine anchored, exactly in the same moment as their Captain, Trafalgar Law, walked out on deck.

"Penguin. Sachi." The Rookie exclaimed as he noticed his men run towards the submarine dragging a, to him, complete stranger along with them.

Even though we had left the "battleground" at the market already minutes ago both of them refused to stop running until they finally reached their captain, basically collapsing onto the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"I see you two are done shopping." Trafalgar said, rather calmly, before his gaze wandered from his men towards me and an undefinable smile appeared on his lips. "And you are?" he asked me, our eyes locking for a moment, as one of my two damsels raised his arm and pointed at me mumbling "..H..Helper.", still unable to properply form sentences.

A laugh escaped my lips as I watched their hopelessly exhausted selves calm their still racing hearts and irregular breathing. "Just relax until you have caught your breath again, shorty!" I said to him dashing a laughing tear away from the corner of my eye before I looked back up at Trafalgar Law.

"I went to the market with my brothers as a fight broke out and we immediately went to help the ones who needed it and tried to break it up. I saw your friends and I thought maybe I could help them as well." I said to him as he only watched me quietly, studying my body language as well as facial expression as deeply as one would study the mysteries of the world.

"I guess they owe you now then. Do you have anything in mind that you want?" he asked me.

"I have. Please take me to the next island with you." I said noticing how Trafalgar's eyes narrowed for a moment, yet he did not say anything regarding my request.

"What is your name?" he finally asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Kibishii."


End file.
